United Conservative Party
The United Conservative Party, abbreviated as the UCP (formerly the Qvaitican Conservative Alliance) is a political party of the Arctic Republic of Qvait. History Preexistence 2013– On April 3, 2013, the United Conservative Party was founded immediately after the merger of the Constitutionalist and Republican Parties. Organization Party structure Subgroups International organizations Funding Name and symbols The UCP uses a multicolored cockade to partially symbolize the multicultural society in Qvait. Ideology and political positions The majority of the UCP's political positions are credited to U.S. President Ronald Reagan, referring to his philosophy as "New Conservatism." This, in turn, led to the UCP to refer to its political philosophies as "Third Conservatism." In third conservatism, there is an infusion of Victor Cutter and MacArthur Knight's political philosophies, which is Cutterism and Knightism respectively. As President, Victor Cutter emphasized the importance of utilitarianism, which "is the greatest happiness of the greatest number that is the measure of right and wrong." Commercial policy Cultural policy Defense policy The United Conservative Party believes that the Qvaitican Defense Forces (QDF) should be constantly funded a minimum of 15% of allocated government spending. Conservatives want a military force that can defend its nation immediately after a surprise attack against Qvait. Drug policy Economic policy Educational policy Education has been the top priority of the United Conservative Party since its foundation. It is their belief and scientifically tested, that with highly educated students, the Qvaitican economy would rise exponentially. Energy policy Environmental policy The UCP believes in maintaining and preserving the environment from urbanization. European Union policy The UCP maintains a strong stance of support for Qvait's membership in the European Union, stating that its membership would tie Qvait's domestic economy with the European Union's economy and its other members, establishing a network which would increase commerce. Foreign policy Health policy Tying to their welfare policy, the UCP believes that public healthcare should go to the lower and lower middle classes, and also to the retired and disabled population. The UCP also believes that retired soldiers of the QDF should be insured. Immigration policy Legal policy In their national legal policy, the UCP takes advantage of most of the amendments of the Qvaitican Constitution. The UCP supports the loose regulation of firearms, which partially invalidates the black market. However, the UCP also supports a mandate of registering the weapons. In the topic of torture, the UCP believes that legal citizens of Qvait are exempt from torture, but foreign terrorists are not. Science policy Social policy The UCP believes in a democracy where moral is priority. As such, the UCP desires the prohibition of homosexual activity and the encouragement of family morality. Urban policy In opposition of mass-urbanization, the UCP believes that there should be a limit to urban developments and a growth of rural and suburban development. The UCP emphasizes the importance of rural communities and agricultural activities, which creates the food provided to society, whether they are located in rural, suburban or urban areas. Welfare policy The UCP believes that social welfare should be given to people of the lower and lower middle classes. They state that the lower classes should receive welfare until all people of its class are economically stable, therefore abolishing the lower class. Tying with economic care, the UCP also believes that the economically unstable should be able to live in public housing until they can become economically independent. Voter base Business community Demographics Education Ethnicity The UCP usually garners approximately 47% of the votes from the immigrated population in elections. Among the percentage, the majority of voters are Israeli and European immigrants. Religious belief The UCP garners the votes of numerous religions, among them is Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. However, the UCP does not receive many votes from secular voters. Location Trends Political unity Electoral performance Presidential Congressional Gubernatorial Mayoral Associated groups Ideological groups Interest groups Think tanks Alliances Province and territorial parties